The King's Dance
by Jedhev
Summary: Edmund/OC (Mollie) set in my Army of Narnia Universe. Don't have to read Army of Narnia to understand. An idea of how Edmund falls in love with Mollie.


**Discliamer: I don't own Narnia.**

**So here's a one shot for you.**

**The King's Dance**

Mollie was sat at her dressing table, a mirror in front of her showed her brown hair being carefully brushed. Callie was watching Mollie as she brushed her hair.  
"Mummy?" she asked, Mollie looked at her curiously.  
"Yes?" Mollie asked  
"Can I learn to dance? Will you teach me? Please Mummy" Callie asked.  
"I would love too. Go tell your daddy to meet me in the East Ballroom in five minutes" Mollie said, Callie grinned and ran out the door. Mollie stood and fixed her sword on, smoothed down her dress and pulled her hair over her shoulder before she walked out of the room. Her boots were silent on the stone floor as she walked softly down the corridor.

Mollie was waiting in the ballroom, she heard scampering and Callie rounded the corner, and almost crashed into the door. Mollie smiled fondly at her daughter as she threw a few more logs on the fire. Edmund walked through the door.  
"Cal, what do you… Mollie?" he stopped short when he saw her.  
"Callie you were meant to ask daddy" Mollie said with a smile as her daughter looked up at her with big blue eyes.  
"Daddy, will you dance with mummy?" Callie asked, turning her doe-y eyed gaze on Edmund who looked like he was about to refuse.  
"Oh… all right" Edmund relented. He walked forward to take Mollie's hand. Mollie felt the usual jolt of her heart as she did every time Edmund touched her. He led her into the middle of the floor and they moved into their positions.  
"The King's Dance?" Edmund asked, referring to the first dance of any ball held at Cair Paravel.  
"Sounds lovely" Mollie replied.

The fire was low, casting huge shadows around the edges of the room. Callie stood in the shadows, her blue eyes glittering with child-like admiration as she watched her mother and father dancing. Edmund was tall, strong and proud. Even without his crown he cut an impressive figure, the very air around him showing his power. Mollie, small in stature and large in heart, looked like the warrior she was, but in the ballroom, the hard earned toughness was gone and instead she looked like a wife and Queen. They moved silently, a graceful air to their movements. Callie just stood, out of sight, watching her parents, and when she grew older she would realise exactly how deeply in love her parents were. Her mother resting her head on her father's shoulder as their dancing slowed and eventually stopped.

As usual the Pevensie's retired to the parlour after supper. Edmund was sat talking to Peter when Callie who was playing chess with Kye turned to Edmund.  
"Daddy, how did you learn to dance?" she asked.  
"We had great dancing instructors" Edmund said and his mind replayed Susan and Lucy twirling around the floor only to stop when Peter fell over again.  
"Was mummy always a good dancer?" Callie asked. Susan and Lucy burst out laughing. "What?" Callie asked concern in her dark eyes.  
"Mollie was a terrible dancer" Edmund said he remembered Mollie tripping her dance partner up and then turning and running from the hall, not to be found until morning.  
"Mummy is a good dancer!" Kye exclaimed.  
"How did she get good?" Callie asked her dad.  
"Edmund taught her" Lucy said softly. Edmund remembered that night. Mollie tripping up on the first few dances but then her confidence increased and she was soon gliding around the room, safe in his arms, her dark eyes twinkling, her long skirts fluttering around her feet, her boots silent on the floor.

A few days later Edmund was in his office, his head bent as he scratched at a piece of parchment. Callie was lying on the floor, her drawing pencils spread out around her as she scribbled happily on the pieces of parchment Edmund had given her, and she had been drawing for a few hours and had an impressive collection of works to show for it. She had just finished her newest and, in her opinion, best piece of artwork. It was a drawing of her mother and father dancing.

"Daddy" Callie said, tugging on his tunic. Edmund sighed and looked down, past the letter he was meant to be writing and to his daughter.  
"Yes Cal?" he asked.  
"When did you love Mama?" Callie asked.  
"When did I fall in love with her?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes" Callie said. Edmund rose and picked her up, he sat down on the hearth rug, both gaining comfort from the roaring flames. As snow fell in the dark sky the King shared a story to his daughter.

"It was many years ago…

Mollie was in the garden. Her long hair falling from its plait and her grey silk dress trailing after her, he watched as she knelt to cut another rose off the rose bush, this one a startling shade of red. She then went on tiptoes to reach a perfect flower, its white petals stood out starkly against the dark green leaves. She had just reached it when she suddenly moved backwards. She turned and he could see her finger in her mouth, she had clearly pricked it. Then she pushed deeper into the foliage. He noticed when the train on her dress became tangled in the thorns. He saw her dark eyes clearly narrowed in annoyance. She knelt and pulled out a dagger. Her hands swift in cutting the dress, and as the hem tore and she abandoned the muddy, ripped silk, he had a powerful urge to protect her from Susan's wrath, he knew she would be furious with Mollie. He chastised himself, Mollie didn't need protecting.

As evening fell Edmund ventured from his office. The dark halls of Cair Paravel were decorated with roses. As he began to follow the trail a figure moved to his side.  
"King Edmund" she curtsied.  
"Princess Rosabel" he replied.  
"You promised to take me down to the beach" she said.  
"Yes I did." Edmund said.  
"Tomorrow, my lord?" she asked.  
"Sire, your brother looks urgently for you" Mollie's vvoice came from the library doorway ahead of them.  
"I apologise, Princess, it seems I am needed, until this evening" Edmund said with a bow before following Mollie. "What does Pete want?"  
"Nothing, you looked desperate for relief" Mollie said, Edmund looked at her, really looked, her eyes were twinkling with amusement, her cheeks red and her smile was lit with a mischievous light.  
"Then I thank you" Edmund said, ignoring the strange tug of his heart as she clasped onto his arm.  
"Now Sire, a debt must be repaid, do you not agree?" she said.  
"Of course, my lady" Edmund joined in with her teasing tone.  
"Then I ask only that you allow me the use of your office to read in. Her Majesty, the Gentle Queen shall turn into a ferocious monster, should she ever discover my dress" Mollie said.  
"Then my lady, I shall keep you safe from the monster" Edmund said with a grin, Mollie's mock serious face turned chastising.  
"I do not jest Sire" she said.  
"Neither do I" Edmund replied, completely seriously.

From that day on, my darling Callie, I knew that your mother was the only one for me"

**Being honest, Ive had these written up for months, but they never fit into Army of Narnia. So I've put them together, combining with Callie's curiosity and it's a sort of one-shot. Hope you loved, please review if you have time.**

**Jedhev Xxx**


End file.
